bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Order in the Chaos
The Demon Child Arc "Life is hard. Then you die. Then they throw dirt in your face. Then the worms eat you. Be grateful it happens in that order." -David Gerrold Chapter One: No Rest for the Wicked ''-The scene is a fairly large, dark room, lit with several computer monitors. There were a few figures walking around this room, while some sit in front of the monitors, like machines working on machines. A particular entity, sitting on a seat in the center of the supposed room, watched them all work quietly. His arms folded across his chest, his face covered by darkness, thanks to the dimly lit room-'' "So...." a fairly adult voice spoke aloud next to the man in the seat. He was also partially consumed with shadow, though one could make him out to be a man of average height and little build. Brown hair coming down to the back of his neck and light purple glasses were his only distinguishing features as he spoke. "...we still haven't found her yet?" "No." the seated being mused with a low, reluctant voice, sighing. "She continues to ellude me, somehow." "Perhaps we should send out a few more soldiers to find her?" the assistant said. "At our current rate, we haven't sent out enough search parties to find anything of value..." "If we were to do that," the seated man replied, leaning forward in his seat slightly. "we would only attract the attention of the other Divisions, and I would prefer that they not be involved. Not yet, at least." "True...true." the assistant replied with a sigh. "It's a shame, but in a way, uplifting as well. The fact that she managed to escape her cell so quietly and effectively speaks volumes of her potential." "Which is why I must ''have her back." the man's superior said in return with a slightly more demanding and determined voice. After a few minutes, he sat back and let his tone and posture relax more, folding his hands together calmly and speaking in a more composed and confident tone. "She'll show back up soon. She can't stand to be by herself, and she'll seek the company of someone strong." ---- ''The scene switches to a grassy, mound field with various mountains in the distance. As the camera zooms out, an ape like Hollow turns it's head to the still zooming out camera's left, and a bullet blows right through the creatures head, causing it to erupt into a torrent of blood. Soon, more Hollows of various size and shape begin to appear on screen, and they all appear to be charging towards one particular, offscreen source. '' ''One by one, their heads, arms, and various other body parts begin to explode from bullet impacts. They all fall and begin to fade away. However, one of them, the smaller ones, has managed to survive the onslaught; it's legs blown out from under it, but it uses it's arms to try to crawl away from their attacker. Unfortunatley, the latter's black boot slams down onto the Hollow's back. Too weary to defy it, the Hollow slumps it's head down, before a bullet from the above attacker's gun blows through it's head. The attacker, who's form is visible only by the sun, gazes down at it's dead target with an emotionless gaze. His two guns come down to his sides, and are sheathed in their respective holsters. ---- ''-The scene switches back to the laboratory-'' The seated man grinned slightly, from his barely visible face. "Someone strong enough to warrant the Gotei 13's attention." END Chapter Two -''The scene switches back to the attacker, who is leaving the area. He slowly walks down the hill that was behind him previously and down to a long highway with a black car parked on it's side. With no other cars going down the road, he lazily hops into the black car and drives down the long highway-'' Boredom. This word seemed to define what all was happening in the silver haired man's head. Despite the fact that he had cleared out what many would describe to be an entire platoon of Hollows, he still inwardly yearned for something else to do besides drive down the road. It was if there was an insatable hunger for battle and excitement running his entire thought process... But before he could continue to pout in his mind, he felt something. A bright red flash escaped his eyes, causing them to widen briefly before quickly looking to his left, where the source originated; a large forest area covered in rather tall trees. With a screech, his car pulled over to the side and he quickly left the vehicle, delving into the dark forest with not a hint of hesitation or fear. Rather, he had a slight grin on his face, totally excited for whatever good fight might await him here. He pulled out his two guns and kept them to his side, masking his Spiritual Pressure so that he might surprise what lie in wait for him. Soon enough, he found it. Backed up to a large rock in the center of the woods was a young girl, wearing a Shinigami's standard attire and having strange green hair on her head. She held a katana in her hands defensively against what appeared to be three taller Shinigami with hoods, all with swords drawn and slowly closing in on her menacingly. "We're asking nicely, Ms. Kujo..." the central Shinigami stated calmly to the girl, who backed up slightly but gritted her teeth, demonstrating the will that she wouldn't comply with them. "Simply drop your sword and come with us, back to-" "I'm not going back there!" she yelled out to them, the anger in her tone and voice all the evidence our white haired man needed to know that this wasn't something he could let slip by. "Then i'm afraid we'll have to simply drag you there." the central Shinigami retorted, now quickening his pace to get to the girl. She backed up, but kept holding her sword out to him to keep him away. But before he could get any closer.... A bullet cleaved right straight through his chest, causing his eyes to widen and blood to splatter all over the girl's face, freezing her in her spot from shock. As the first fell down dead, the other two Shinigami quickly turned around to face their new attacker. However, as they did so, the white haired man had both guns pointed at them, and before they could react, they found themselves on the recieving end of two high powered bullets, one flying through one of their heads, and another flying through the other one's neck. Within just a few seconds, both were on the ground dead, blood spreading around their corpses like a pond. Sheathing both guns in his holsters, the white haired man's expression became bored once again. He glanced over at the girl and took a couple of steps closer to her frozen standing form. "You alright?" he asked her in a clearly uninterested tone, putting his hands in his pockets and acting as if he didn't want to be there. "..." she couldn't respond at first, too shaken by what had just happened to her initially. However, she looked up at him and wearily asked "Who...who are you?" At first, his bland expression didn't change, and he almost seemed to want to turn around right there. But instead, he decided to grace her with a name. "Well, aside from the guy who just saved your ass...name's Marek..." "Marek Fedorov." END